


Rock On (Metal/Rock band AU) (Salvis)

by SuchaNerd



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sal Fisher, Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gay Character, Happy, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, No Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaNerd/pseuds/SuchaNerd
Summary: "You want *me* to help with *your* stupid band?" Travis said. "Well, we need all the help we can get, and, you seem like you can provide."In this story, Travis Phelps is given the offer to help with Sal's band. He decides to give it a try, but he realizes, he ends up with a lot more emotions than he considered. And, showing off his beautiful voice.





	1. So, are you gonna join?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:
> 
> This chapter may contain:
> 
> Referencenced abuse,  
Homophobic Language,  
Adult Language,  
Adult Topics.  
(Also sorry about the * In the thing I was writing this in those were supposed to be italicized)

"You want *me* to help with *your* stupid band?" Travis said. "Well, we need all the help we can get, and, you seem like you can provide."

"RINGGGG" The bell chimed. Suddenly piles of teens got out of the classroom as soon as possible. It was the last period of the day. Travis's stomach churned as he thought about going home. He walked as slow a possible, while still looking normal. *just a month and you'll be done with this stupid school, then, you'll be able to leave this damn town.* Though, he wasn't sure how far he'd get. He didn't want to think about it.

He opened the big, clunky, school doors, the sun shining brightly into his eyes. He scowled and covered his eyes with his arms until he got used to the light. The grass was green and soft and the wind felt cool against his bruises, like an ice pack. He could hear teens screaming and yelling with happiness. Hanging around with their friends, though, the schoolyard was mostly clear of people. His sneakers clacked against the grey, bumpy, pavement as he walked slowly. Decided to take the long way home. He saw the yellow school buses pulling away, driving down the road. Full of yelling children and kids with their best friends. Travis acted like he was not jealous. But, he was. He *so* was.  
He didn't understand why he pushed people away. His father? *most likely.* His feeling of certain people and the crippling anxiety he has of not being accepted by people who seem emotionally or physically above him? *Possibly.* He heard laughing behind him, fading out. Seemed oddly close though. Then he heard a *familiar* voice.  
"Alright, I'll see you guys later, I have something to do." 

"Are you going to come to practice at 6?" 

"Of course! The usual room?" 

"Yep!"

Travis let the voices trail off. They didn't mean anything to him. "Tap tap tap tap tap." The sound of shoes clunking to she ground behind him getting closer was making him more and more anxious.

"Hey Tr-!" 

Travis turned around and threw his arm up, his hand a fist, and almost hit the blue haired boy in the face, well *mask*. 

"Oh my god." Travis sighed.

"I'm sorry Travis! I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Watch it, *Sally Face.* He said his name slowly, analyzing the other boy.

"I'm really sorry. Genuinely. Anyways! That's not the point!" Travis looked confused.

"Here, let's walk home together, I have something to talk about this you."

"Why would I walk with you?" Travis said.

"Just trust me." 

Sal started walking ahead. His blue, shiny hair flew behind him, over his small shoulders and ears. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at Travis. Who was standing there, contemplating whether to walk with him. 

"Are you coming?" Sal said to Travis.

"Y-yes." Travis said shyly.

The boys walked in silence for a bit, Travis decided to tell him to take a certain path through the woods, not telling him that's the long way. Sal stopped travis in the middle of the woods and they both sat down on a log from a tree that had fallen, the tree seemed pretty old.

"Okay, so I have an idea." Sal said.

"Go on...." travis replied, staring at his beautiful, blue eyes.

"SHHhhhhh. Okay anyways. So what I wanted to say was." Sal took a pause before finishing, which made Travis's heart skip a beat. "I want you to be in our band."

"What!? No way will I-"

"Remember what I said? Listen. I was saying I want to be in our band and help with things behind the scenes. Like, like, lights for performances and schedules and mic set up and things like that." 

"So you want me to be your stupid little, music maid?" Travis blurted out. 

"No no no no no. Just to help with things that we cant do or dont have time to do!"

"Wow. That does *wonders* for self esteem." Travis said sarcastically.

"Actually, it's a *very* important job! I think you would qualify very well for this job. Plus I know your also smart enough to do it."  
Travis blushed. *Did he just call me smart?* He was visibly flustered, but Sal couldn't notice.

"So, what do you think?" Sal said moving his hand closer to Travis. 

Travis looked up at Sal. He looked down and tapped his finger on the wooden log. *Should I? Will my dad get mad? Can I lie? Will I be convincing enough?* He thought and thought.

"I'll think about it." Travis whispered, looking down.

"Here, I'll make you a deal" Sal said, and Travis looked up with an interested expression on his face.

"We are having practice today at 5, so, if you want to be apart of it you can come. We'll be in the band room. Stop by, I'll show you the basics and if you want to, you can meet us there every tuesday and thursay." Sal said winking at Travis. Travis was about to speak but only his mouth opened. No words came out. After winking Sal got up and walked away. His backpack occasionally hitting the back of his back and his hair swayed from side to side. Travis sat alone with his thoughts for a while.  
"I'm just going to go to that new bible study club Father. I'll be back by 9:30." 

"You better not be late . *Remember that.*" His father said in an overly strict tone of voice.

"Yes Sir." He said closing the door. For some reason he felt kinda giddy. Walking fast to the school. Excited to see what's in store. He hummed a tune while singing, It was one he was forced to sing in his churches Choir though. But he was too excited to stop anyways. He skipped up to the clunky, school doors and opened then. He his way to the music room, at the end of the empty white corridoor, scattered with blue lockers and empty classrooms. He toom his hand and placed it only the gray doorknob. sighing deeply. He twisted it slowly and his smile grew. It suddenly faded away when he saw Larry, Ash, and Todd all glaring at him. He glared back. 

"What do *you* want, Phelps?" Larry asked, shuffling closer to him. Ash crossed her arms. 

"What's your problem, *big nose?*" 

"Stop sstop stop stop stop stop!" Sal yelled, trying to break up the bickering. 

"Look I brought him for a reason." Sal said.

"Huh?" Todd said.

"Okay so,,, Todd since you are leaving the band, I thought someone had to you know, help with stuff around here."

"Youv'e got to be *fucking* kidding me." Larry said.


	2. Let's rehearse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could contain:  
Adult Language,  
Adult topics,  
Homophobic language,  
Implied abuse.  
(Also for some reason, I dont think the italics work)  
♡

"Look, you know what? I'm gonna go." Travis mumbled.

Travis walked towards the door. This was all a mistake. His shoes squeaked against the white, dust, ridden floors. He put his hand on the gray doorknow and looked out of the small rectangle window on the door, covered with papers and stickers.

"Travis wait." Sal grabbed his hand trying to stop him.

Travis turned around quick, a scowl on his face. Sal and Travis stood there for a moment that felt like forever. Travis slowly moved his eyes to the people behind. They all looked pretty confused.

"Okay." Travis said hesitantly and sat down on a blue plastic chair with metal legs. He sat down and put his hands in his pockets.

"I want you all to just listen to me, okay. Look, we need help and I thought Travis could help us so-"

"So your going to replace me with him? You could have chose anybody else b-" Todd exclaimed before being cut off by Larry.

"Dude, you should have thought this through!"

Sal looked over at Travis who had a worried expression on his face. He look so desperate to just walk away, but, for some reason he felt as if he were glued to the chair, Sals stare locking him in place. He broke the state and looked down at his tapping foot and fiddled with his golden cross necklace.

"I did think this through, okay? Can I talk to you guys, in the corner over there?"

Travis sat still as he watches the group walk over to the right corner of the room, talking, discussing, and a little bit of arguing. It felt like he wait there forever. They were a tough group of teens to convince. They walked back slowly and sat down in the chairs

"Why dont we start practicing and travis can watch us play a few songs?" Ash said.

"Great Idea." Sal said.

Ash stood up first and made her way to the electric keyboard. She took the cord and plugged it into the wall. She turned it on and slowly pushed the volume all the way up and played a few keys.

"Isn't this a rock band or something?" Travis questioned.

"At least he knows something." Larry scoffed.

Sal shot him a glare.

"We like to give our songs and covers a little flavor by adding the keyboard." Ash said.

Travis sat quietly as he watched the members walk over to their instruments. Larry sat down at the drums, giving them a little test run. Let's just say it was a bit loud. Larry smirked when he saw travis flinch after hitting a couple of the drums. Todd walk over to a small table with a bunch of buttons and sliders and weird machinery that Travis didn't understand. And lastly, Sal walked over the the shiny guitar and picked it up gently, swinging the strap over his shoulder and under his arm. He slowly walked up to the microphone and slowly grazed his finger, with black, flaking polish, over the microphone stand.

"1,2,3,4." Sal whispered, directing his gaze at Travis.

Travis looked to the right and saw Todd turn up the sliders and press some buttons, he looked intense and focused. He turned his sight after hearing the start of the song. The Bass like low notes, and the slow drum, the slow notes on the piano and Ash had her fingers dance across the keyboard. Sal starting singing with slow, deep, notes. Not what Travis expected. Low growels and raspy notes were sung and honestly, Travis thought it was beautiful, maybe, sexy? In a way? Who knows. The chorus picked up and the instruments became heavy and fast. Sals low note almost became screams. The rasp could cut you with a knife, but, you could still tell what he was saying. Sal moved on stage and had beautiful stage presence. It's like he was casting a spell on the listeners. The played in unison until the last note. Slowly slipping off of his tongue and fading away into the quiet air. All was heard was a buzz of the lights and panting. Travis was, shocked, to say the least. He stared at the panting band members. He had never heard music in such a intense yet beautiful way. Tod clicked a few buttons and the band set their instruments down and stretched for a bit. Sal looked up and caught Travis staring. He made his way to Travis.

"What did you think of it?" Sal asked.

"It was..." Travis racked his brain for words to describe this wonderous piece of music. How could he describe it? But yet, he didn't want to go overboard.

"It was gr- good, it was good." Travis said, nervously.

If you looked hard enough you could see the shimmer in Travis's eyes. The hope and appreciation of something so gorgeous.

"So.... You wanna help?" Sal said, sitting down next to Travis.

Travis's heart raced, god damn, what the hell, why was he feeling this? Was it the music? Or the boy next to him? Travis nodded his head at sal signifying he wanted to be apart of this wonderful thing.

"Great!" Sal exclaimed. "I can show you how everything works."

"Is he doing it?" Larry asked. Sal nodded his head. "Great." He said in almost a sarcasti tone. Travis glared.

"Look." Travis said, pulling sal out of the open classroom door into the hall. "I'm just doing this for you, and only you. I'd rather not associate with them." Sal chuckled at travis.

"They'll get used to it. Trust me." Sal said looking up at Travis's eyes. "And if they dont I'll make them." Sal said with a fake serious expression.

The other members walk out of the door with their instruments all packed up. They saw Travis and Sal giggling together. They've never seen Travis smile, ever.

"Hm." Ash said with a grin on her face. I get it. She thought.

The two boys turned to face the door. But saw Todd, Ash, and Larry standing in the doorway. Travis's smile faded.

"Where are you guys going?" Sal asked.

"Well we thought we should go so you can teach Travis the basics." Todd said.

"Oh okay. Thanks you guys. Awesome practice today!" Sal said.

They all eventually said their goodbyes and now it was just Travis and Sal in the music room. They walk over to the little booth and Travis looks at all the little buttons on the black machine.

"Okay so basics." Sal sighed. " This button boosts the bass in the speakers. This one turns up the volume for speaker 1. This for speaker 2. This for 3 and this for 4. Those are just the basic buttons. Okay wait here." Sal walked over to his guitar and plugged it into a speaker.

"Okay, I'm gonna sing and play and your going to to the buttons."

"Ah, um okay." Tavis said nervously.

"Okay turn the blue slider up when I say four. One, two, three, four!" Travis slid up the blue slider with his pointer finger. The volume slid up on the mic.

"Now press the button for speaker 2." Sal said strumming his guitar. Only a small amount of noise came out.

Travis pressed the button but no sound came out.

"It's not working!" Travis said.

"Wrong button!" Sal smiled.

Travis pressed the button and the guitar played loudly over the speakers.

"You got it!" He said to Travis, enthusiastically.

Travis grinned and felt so accomplished. He slid up the green slider and the blue slider and sals voice and the guitar got louder. The. Travis slid up the yellow one.

"Wow! Your a natural Travis!" Sal said during the break in between lyrics, still playing his guitar though.

Travis laughed. He couldn't stop smiling. Someone was actually saying he could do something for once. And that he was good at it! He watched Sal sing and by the end of the song he slid down the sliders and pressed the buttons off.

"Wow Travis. You did such a good job." Sal said. Travis just chuckled.

"Though, we still have 25 minutes left." Sal said looking at the clock. "Should we close up or what?" Sal said. Travis thought about going back home. He did not want to leave just yet.

"I think you should uh... Teach me that song." What the hell? 

"On what? The guitar? Drums? Key-"

"I want you to teach me to sing it." Travis said quietly.

"Oh. Oh ok! I can do that!" Sal said. 

Travis smiled weakly. They went through the song, first Sal sung it first, then was going to teach him the first verse. Sal was honestly surprised to hear Travis's voice. Clear, clean, but soft. Almost the complete opposite of Sals. Sal sat their while travis sung the first verse, messing up a few words. When he got to the chorus, he didn't go into scream, but just went up into his head voice. Light notes dances in the air.

"Oh is it bad, I can-" 

"No no no! Your, voice is kinda like, angelic."

"Figures." Travis joked

Both of the boys laughed and rocked back and forth on the floor. They chuckled and smiled. They went through the whole song and travia could remember parts of it, but mostly remember the melody.

"Wanna sing it together?" Sal asked, grabbing the microphone and putting it in Travis's face. 

"O-okay." Travis said.

They stood up and stood in front of the microphones. They started at the same time after travis ran over to go turn them on. They sang at the same time, Travis obviously forgetting words. They both laughed while singing. Sal grabbed Travis's hands and they swung around in a circle and danced and laughed. Travis and Sal spun around.

"CLANK!" A microphone hit the white floor.

"Oh shit, shit, shit! I'm so sorry I-" Travis panicked.

"No no! It's okay! It's not your fault." 

"Looks like we're down one mic." Sal said and looked at travis. They both giggled. 

Travis picked up the microphone and sang a tune into it.

"It's still alive!" They both laughed.

"I think that's a sign we should end practice now." Sal said. 

"I agree, completely." Travis said. 

They both cleaned up and turned everything off, singing in the process. Humming and talking. They finally finished cleaning up and went into the hall and locked the rooms door. 

"Do you have any paper?" Sal said.

"What?"

"So no?"

"No I dont." Travis replied.

"Okay give me your arm." Sal said, gently grabbing his wrist.

"Uh, oh, um ,okay."

Sal got out a pen from his back pocket and wrote on his arm. Then put his sleeve down. Travis got shiver from Sal touching his arm. He looked in another direction, to hide the warmth in his face.

"Remember, Tuesdays and Thursdays." Sal said walking away, with his guitar in its case.

"Got it." Travis replied. His arm dangling beside him.

"Uh. Bye, Sally face!" Travis yelled.

"Bye, Travis." Sal waved behind his back.

Travis just stood there. Watching the blue haired boy walk away. He shrunk down. He remembered his arm and looked on it. A number. Huh. Travis laughed and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	3. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story main contain:  
•Adult Language  
•Adult Topics  
•Implied abuse  
•Written abuse  
•internalized/shown homophobia  
(Thanks for reading ♡)  
(Also, still trying to make the italics work)   
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

“RINNNG!” The school bell rung, loud, signifying that period 1 has started. Art Class.  
Travis loves art class. He can create, express, and most importantly, Sal was in this class. Sal was the only person who was nice to him, or, even cared. Travis knows he shouldn’t care for a person this much but, god damn was he nice. His beautiful blue hair, so unnatural yet, so beautiful. It was silly, soft, smooth. Well, He actually hadn’t touched his hair but, it look as though it was soft as silk. It even smelled like blueberries too! Blueberries! His hair was shiny and honestly, not even the best part about him and it was so gorgeous. Travis didn’t like thinking like this. To tell the truth, he was guilty. And his stomach churned at the thought of Sallyface, yet he also got butterflies too. He just thought he was so amazing, being able to look past Travis’s cold exterior and dig hard and deep enough to see him. To really see him. He couldn’t stop looking at him. But, all of a sudden, Sal met at the other end of his stare.  
“Mr. Phelps! Are you there? Hello?” The teacher called.  
“Ah- huh?” he averted his gaze to the old teacher.  
Teens giggled and chuckled in his class, most, except a few, and Sal. Travis shrunk down in his seat and glared. Looking down at his desk, trying to block out the giggles. He grabbed onto his golden, cross necklace as his ears turned pink..  
“When was the Mona Lisa painted?” The teacher asked, hand on her hip.  
“Uh, um 1502?” Travis said, weary of his answer.  
“Pretty close! But since there wasn’t an exact confirmed year, that answer works.  
Travis sat there, his head hurting and thought buzzing. That was humiliating. They all hate you. They thi-  
“Hey.” Travis was cut off.  
He looked up and saw everyone walking around the room and talking to people. Then he saw the blue haired boy standing in front of his desk. His ears went red, again  
“We got free time. The teacher has to go to the bathroom, and, probably has to refill her coffee too. Us teens. So tiring.” Sal said, taking a chair and pulling it up to Travis’s desk. The flipping g the chair around and wrapping his legs against the backrest.  
“Oh that’s nice.” He chuckled, feeling the bruise below his mouth.  
“So.” Sal said while looking at Travis rubbing his, what seemed to be, new wound.  
“Why didn’t you call me yesterday?” Sal questioned, playing with his shiny blue hair.  
“I-I'm sorry. I didn’t have time to.”  
“Ah, no need to apologize!” Sal put a hand on Travis’s arm. Travis shivered. “If you were busy, then you were busy.”  
“So, anyways, I had something to ask you, again, I guess.” Sal said. Travis sat there and waited for Sal to talk. “So me and some people are going to watch a movie afterschool and I wanted to know if you want to come?” Sal asked shyly.  
“Uh, I’ll see. My dad’s really strict so….” Travis rubbed the bruise below his lip. “I don’t know If I can go.” Travis broke eye contact with Sal.  
“Come on, It’ll be fun!” Sal said drawing out the last bit of the sentence.  
Travis really wanted to go, he so desperately wanted to go and see Sal. To watch movies, and play games and have that feeling Travis gets whenever he is around Sal. Ever since the moment in the bathroom when Sal really showed that he cared, Travis started noticing his attraction. He tried so hard to repress, like everyone around him always told him to do, but, honestly, he couldn’t. How could he? When Travis is around Sal, he forgets about his dad, his rules, his god. He forgot about it all, and he was happy. Something that, for a while, didn’t feel, or didn’t even know.  
“I’ll try.” Travis smiled a warm smile at Sal. A foreign thing for most people to see with Travis. But Sal just saw the real, beautiful, Travis.  
Travis opened the door into his house behind the big church. Honestly, it was kind of intimidating. He stepped onto the red-brown wooden floor, looking over to the dining table and finding his father sitting on the floral patterned couch He was reading the newspaper, scoffing at the cheesy headlines of murderers and raising gas prices. Travis barely made a sound, creeping up the wooden stairs to his plain bedroom. He set his backpack down onto the dusty floor and made his way down the stairs. Each stair creaked as his he stepped his weight into each step. He got down to the floral carpet and stood in front of his father. His father looked up at him and frowned.  
“hello father.” Travis said.  
“What do you need?” His father mumbled.  
“Well, the bible study club at my school is throwing a sleepover and I want to-“  
“No. You have to practice your choir songs.”  
“But i-“  
Travis’s dad stood up and it his shoulder with the rolled up newspaper. Travis flinched and lokked down.  
“I’m sorry father.” Travis said, shaken.  
“Here, I’ll make you a deal.” Travis looked up at his father, who sat back down. “If you clean the floors then you can go,”  
Travis smiled, yet still felt guilty.  
“Yes Sir.” Travis said.  
He knew he was going to be late, but damn, he felt high off of adrenaline. Lying, having a sleep over, He’s never done this before. What was Sal doing to him.

“Hey, where is that little shit.” Larry said.  
“I don’t know. Sal responded. “ He should have been here already.”  
“well, I don’t know if its just me, but frankly, I’m not complaining.” Todd said, sitting next to Neil and Neil nodded his head.  
“Come on guys! He’s not that bad. Actually, he’s pretty nice.” Sal said.  
“When’s the wedding?” Larry joked.  
“Oh shut up!’ Sal threw a pillow at Larry’s face. They all giggled and laughed.  
“He is a shit though, and I will stand by that.” Larry said.  
“He may be a shit, But you’re a dick.” Ash said to Larry.  
“How dare you!” They play fought and everybody joined in throwing pillows and calling each other names.  
“Knock Knock Knock.” Three gentle Knocks broke the playful fight and made the room go quiet.  
“Come in!” Sal shouted.  
The door slowly opened and Travis appeared on the other side, looking anxious, he walked into the room.  
“You’re late.” Larry said, shifting his position to sit upwards.  
Travis stuck out his tongue and flipped up his middle finger. They all scoffed and giggled. Travis sat down by Sal on his bed.  
“Welcome. This is my room. Aka the best room in the house.” Sal said scooting closer to Travis.  
Travis looked around at all of the posters and the stuff laying around his room. He liked it in a weird way. He wasn’t allowed to keep his room messy.  
“Are we going to watch the movie yet?” Todd said.  
“Yeah, sure!” Sal said, getting up and walking towards the tiny TV in his room, and, popping in a VHS tape.”  
“What are we watching?” Travis asked.  
“The Shining.” Larry said, smirking.  
“What’s that?”  
“Wait. You don’t know this movie? It’s Legendary!” Ash said, Jumping up from her spot to look at Travis.  
“SHHHHH, it’s starting!” Todd yelled.  
Sal sat down right back on his bed next to Travis. Sal scooted closer. Todd got up to get the lights and suddenly the room went pitch black, the only thing illuminating them was the milky, white, glow from the TV. Larry threw a blanket over Neil and Todd, one over him and Ash, and the third over Sal and Travis. Sal had to scoot closer to be able to be covered. Was it getting hot in here? Travis shifted uncomfortably. The movie was weird, but they all seemed to get enjoyment out of it, which made Travis happy. They sat there for a while watching the movie. Frequently Travis would jump when there was a jump scare, or, even squeak.  
“HERE’S JHONNY!”  
Travis let out a small scream and held onto Sal. They both looked at each other, before Travis turned behind him to hear laughing. Travis turned around with a wide smile and pillow in hand. Their smiles faded and they screamed. Travis threw the pillow, hitting Larry square in the face. He fell down and hit the carpet with a thud. They all laughed their asses off. Honestly they forgot about the movie. They turned around when they heard the credits music playing.  
“Okay, I guess we missed the whole last bit of the movie.” Ash said.  
“I guess so.” Todd replied.  
“Guys. I have an idea. Let’s go to the Park.” Larry said, standing up and throwing the pillow onto the bed.  
“To do what? We’re not seven.” Travis said, smirking.  
“Shut up and trust me blondie.” Larry said, walking outside of the room, to who knows where.  
“Hey!” Travis said, standing up a knocking the blanket off Sal.  
“Let’s go!” Shouted Ash, who stood up on the bed, jumped down, and ran after Larry. Todd and Neil followed soon after.  
Sal looked at Travis and suddenly stood up. He grabbed his hand and ran out to follow them. Travis’s face flushed and he looked down at Sal holding his hand. They all stood outside of the apartments and saw van. Travis looked down and saw Sal still holding his hand. He tried relaxing into it, but still, his face was a rosy red. What the fuck. Larry rolled down the tinted, driver side window and smiled.  
“Get in losers.” He shouted. Ash climbed into the Front seat, Neil and Todd climbed into the 2nd row.  
“Hey wait. Where are we going?” Travis said, looking at Sal.  
“You’ll see.” Sal whispered.  
Sal pulled Travis near the car and gave him a nudge into the car. Travis sat against the grey car seat and buckled in. Sal plopped down next to him and buckled. They drove down to the little park a little bit away from the school. “Come on.” They all hopped out of the car and stepped onto the gravel.  
“Um, where are we?” Travis said, staying close to Sal.  
“Our tunnel.” Larry responded.  
“Excuse me, what?”  
“Just look.”  
Ahead of them was a large, seemingly abandoned, tunnel. Travis looked worried, he honestly had no idea what was going on. Sal put an arm on Travis’s shoulder.  
“It’s okay. Trust me.”  
The gang walked a little ways down the tunnel and came to a stop.  
“Here it is.” Ash said. Her voice echoed in the dark tunnel.  
Travis scanned the space. There were little cushioned mats lying on the ground, a few cans of soda, and some spray paint cans. Larry walked over to the pink spray paint can and picked it up. He walked over to Travis.  
“Mark it.” Larry said, extending the bottle of paint toward Travis.  
Travis looked up at the tall boy, the down at the paint can. He hesitantly took the can from him and stood up. They gave little whoops and hollers.  
“Add your initial to the end of that word there.” Todd said.  
Travis reached out and sprayed a messy “T" on the end of it.  
“Then mark it with a name. But not your real one, unless you want to be found out.” Larry said.  
Travis wrote in cursive a B, L. O. N. D.I.E. Travis turned around and put two thumbs up. They hollered and high fived him.  
“Knew the name would stick.” Larry smirked.  
“Hey what does “LSTNAT” mean?” Travis said.  
“Larry, Sal, Todd, Neil, Ash, and, Travis.” Sal said.  
“What a great word.” Travis said, his face beet red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
